


Band of Brothers Week 2017

by RadioCod



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Band of Brothers Week 2017, Crack, Drawings is what you will get?, Fanart, Fluff, Genderbending, I can't write to save my life so, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: Here is the collection of all the pieces I did for the Band of Brothers Week 2017! It was my first fandom week participation and this fandom is a blast!





	1. Day 1: AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I don’t know any AU’s yet nor do I have a creative bone in my body but I really wanted to do this week so I took the thing I knew and is kind of AUish?? This fanfic is called "Warbonds" by the great Kat1132 and you should definitely check it out! It is here in the archive!


	2. Day 2: Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an impossible dream to stay wrapped in her hands forever and just forget it all.


	3. Day 3: Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides Nixon, Harry Welsh is the 2nd biggest smart-ass in the company and can’t wait to go back home to Kitty.


	4. Day 4: Memorable Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t tell them that Sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said this specific scene didn’t kill me. Especially due to Liebgott’s position out of all of them…


	5. Day 5: Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull Randleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bull, nothing says lovely like a buff man with a kilo-watt smile and gentle nature. I tried to keep as true as possible like his blonde curls and a mix of 1940′s hair styles. Plus strong lady <3


	6. Day 6: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just so tired to share my nights on another love, another love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited day! I didn’t have much time so this is all I could scramble together but I have many for the future!


	7. Day 7: Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy Company, 2nd Battalion of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t put into words what their all their sacrfices have protected and I didn’t want to go overboard so I aimed to keep it simple yet emotive.


End file.
